Know your guppies
by scooby823945
Summary: this is a bubble guppies version of Know your stars
1. Chapter 1 Oona

Oona swims in the studio and sits down. _"Know Your Guppies...Know Your Guppies...Know Your Guppies...Know Your Guppies..." My voice said,_

" _Oona...Her favourite colour is black."_

"No, it is not! My favourite colour is pink, bright pink actually!"

" _Oona...she enjoys meat!"_

"No I don't! I'm a vegetarian!"

" _Oona...She think Nonny is adorable!"_

"Uh, Time out on that. I might say that Nonny is smart, a good friend and kind, nothing more."

" _Now you know Oona!"_

"No they don't!

 _"_ _Yes they do"_

"Okay, I am out of here, don't ask me to do this anymore!"

Oona gets up and swims away, angry.


	2. Chapter 2 Gil

Gil swims in the studio and sits down. _"Know Your Guppies...Know Your Guppies...Know Your Guppies...Know Your Guppies..." My voice said,_

" _Gil...He has a cat ."_

"No, I don't have a cat, but I do have a puppy named bubble puppy!"

" _Gil...he enjoys playing the drums!"_

"No I don't! I play the drums only twice but I do enjoy playing guitars!"

" _Gil...thinks Molly is not a very good person!"_

"Uh, Time out on that. Molly is a great person and I enjoy when we do the openings on the show."

" _Now you know Gil!"_

"No they don't!

 _"Yes they do"_

"Okay, I am out of here, don't ask me to do this anymore!"

Gil gets up and swims away, angry.


	3. Chapter 3 Deema

Deema swims in the studio and sits down. _"Know Your Guppies...Know Your Guppies...Know Your Guppies...Know Your Guppies..." My voice said,_

" _Deema...She doesn't like dancing."_

"No, I don't. I love dancing and singing!"

" _Deema...she gives everyone a nickname!"_

"Well I only give Nonny a nickname Nonners, but no one else!"

" _Deema...She think Molly and Oona are bad friends!"_

"Uh, Time out on that. Molly and Oona are my best friends and we love playing together, all three of us."

" _Now you know Deema!"_

"No they don't!

 _"Yes they do"_

"Okay, I am out of here, don't ask me to do this anymore!"

Deema gets up and swims away, angry.


	4. Chapter 4 Nonny

**Nonny swims in the studio and sits down.** ** _"Know Your Guppies...Know Your Guppies...Know Your Guppies...Know Your Guppies..." My voice said,_**

 **"** ** _Nonny...He doesn't like any of the lunch time jokes."_**

 **"No, I don't. I love all the lunch time jokes and I laugh at them too!"**

 **"** ** _Nonny...He just plain Dumb!"_**

 **"HEY, I am not dumb**

 **"** ** _Nonny...He thinks mr. Grouper is not a good teacher!"_**

 **"Uh, Time out on that. Mr. Grouper is the best teacher and he does nice things for us."**

 **"** ** _Now you know Nonny!"_**

 **"No they don't!**

 ** _"Yes they do"_**

 **"Okay, I am out of here, don't ask me to do this anymore!"**

 **Nonny gets up and swims away, angry.**


	5. Chapter 5 Molly

**Molly swims in the studio and sits down. _"Know Your Guppies...Know Your Guppies...Know Your Guppies...Know Your Guppies..." My voice said,_**

 **" _Molly...She is an only child."_**

 **"Actually I have a little sister and her name is Mia."**

 **" _Molly...she is a terrible singer!"_**

 **"No I am a great singer and all my friends agree with me on that"**

 **" _Molly...She think that Gil is the worst co-host!"_**

 **"Uh, Time out on that. Gil is the best co-host and a good friend that makes me smile."**

 **" _Now you know Molly!"_**

 **"No they don't!**

 ** _"Yes they do"_**

 **"Okay, I am out of here, don't ask me to do this anymore!"**

 **Molly gets up and swims away, angry.**


	6. Chapter 6 Goby

**Goby swims in the studio and sits down.** ** _"Know Your Guppies...Know Your Guppies...Know Your Guppies...Know Your Guppies..." My voice said,_**

 **"** ** _Goby...He likes to collect Stamps."_**

 **"I know some people like to collect that but I like to collect rocks!"**

 **"** ** _Goby...he is not very creative!"_**

 **"HEY, I am very creative because I come up with most of the games on the show"**

 **"** ** _Goby...He thinks Deema is a bad dancer!"_**

 **"Uh, Time out on that. Deema is a great dancer and sometimes I dance with her."**

 **"** ** _Now you know Goby!"_**

 **"No they don't!**

 ** _"Yes they do"_**

 **"Okay, I am out of here, don't ask me to do this anymore!"**

 **Goby gets up and swims away, angry.**


End file.
